Different beginnings
by Uruviel.Numenesse
Summary: AU! Where Sakura Haruno is the teacher of team seven. The teacher of one prankster who had a penance for not listening to authority figures, one no wait make that two emotionally stunted boys who also have no respect for adults...Let god have mercy
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno, 27 year old Jounin of Konohagakure, sighed as she walked to the Hokage's office. As per usual all Jounins who were not teaching the next generation of shinobi were to be at the Hokage's office to await orders. She didn't know why the Hokage even bothered summoning her. She and the Hokage both knew she was going to fail any genin hopefuls assigned to her. Although, there was sensei's son that had recently graduated the academy so maybe he will be assigned to her. The fact that he managed to graduate wasn't surprising but the way he did was.

Shaking her head to rid her of the thoughts, Sakura realizes that she is about to be late. Gathering her chakra she jumps across the rooftops, racing against the wind to get to the office.

"I'm here!" Sakura shouted as she burst through the door. The entire room went silent as she stood there. Not realizing the meeting had already begun, Sakura sheepishly smiled and rubbed her head. Few of the Jounin chuckled at her unintentionally exciting entrance. However as this was going on, the Third Hokage was silently watching Sakura.

The Third Hokage looked down at the paper work for the recently graduated genin. Only one genin team remained. All the Jounin refused to have this cell. Looking at the paperwork he was beginning to understand why. One prankster who had a bad habit of not listening to authority figures, one no wait make that two emotionally stunted boys who had no respect for adults. Oh god, these files say that these boys are responsible for putting an academy teacher in the hospital.

There was only one Jounin who would be suitable for these kids and she just walked in. The old Hokage smirked at Sakura. Clearing his throat the room fell silent as he began to talk.

"All Jounin with the new cell teams please step forward." Two of them stepped forward. One was a man with a goatee and the other was a woman with raven hair. Sakura looked on curiously. Weren't there usually at least 3 Jounin instructors? Unless the academy did a poor job of teaching, there should be at least 3 instructors for nine genin hopefuls. The Hokage continued to speak, while Sakura slowly became aware of the Hokage's plan. Her green eyes widen as he spoke the thirteen words that would change her world forever.

"Jounin Sakura Haruno is to be assigned as Jounin instructor of team 7."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood there in the Hokage's office in shock. She didn't even notice the other Jounins leave the office till only she and the Hokage remained.

"Lord Hokage, please tell me you're joking." Sakura pleaded as she shook her head. He couldn't be serious. Her face paled as she thought of the horrors teaching green genins. Her teaching? Enlightening the innocent naive young minds? Teaching these kids about being a true shinobi? How was she supposed to teach three boys, who by the way are known troubles, and raise them to be the personification of the Will of Fire.

The Third oblivious to Sakura's internally dilemma, slammed his hands on his desk and stood. His old, wiry frame loomed over her and the large office which was only occupied by two people, suddenly felt smaller than it really was.

"Lord Hokage I do not want to be a Jounin instructor. I am content with the way things are now." Sakura said. She knew it was a childish thing to say. But she has dipped her hands in the teacher's pool before and each attempt has been a disaster. The genins she was assigned to teach failed to meet her expectations and were sent back to the academy.

"Enough, you are given this assignment, because you're one of the few capable of protecting Naruto." The Hokage said or rather boomed. Just because he was an older man, it did not mean that he would allow himself to be pushed around. This was his order and he would not be persuaded to change it.

Sakura began to feel embarrassed. She had forgotten about Naruto. Oh God what would Minato-Sensei think if she didn't train the boy and pass Minato-sensei's ideals. That boy was her last connection to the past. One of Minato-Sensei's last orders was to make sure that Naruto would be hailed as a hero, and she had failed him.

She bowed her head in shame. She was an adult and a seasoned Shinobi not some Clan Lord who felt entitled to boss the Hokage around. Sakura lifted her head, the long tresses shifted as she moved. Her eyes hardened and she straightened her back.

The Hokage watched Sakura as her pinkish skin slowly returned to its natural pale tone. And the aura that was surrounding her that was tinged with sadness and embarrassment changed. She adjusted her attitude to a more professional one.

"I apologize, Lord Hokage. I spoke out of turn." Sakura coolly replied.

The Hokage felt tired as he looked towards the pink haired, petite woman. Here was a woman who mightily changed as time went on. As a matter of fact, all of the Shinobi who participated in the War changed. He rubbed his greying beard and gave the paperwork he had on the desk to Sakura. Then he got out a wooden pipe, which he lit.

Sakura took the information and hesitantly started to read it. The information on top was a profile on Kakashi Hatake (age 12), gender male, and born on September 15 year of the Kyuubi attack. Physical description: white haired and grey colored eyes. The subject was a bit short for his age, yet will grow very tall if the subject's family history is to be trusted. The subject is known to wear dark colored clothing. The profile listed his weight and height, Sakura merely skimmed those parts.

Next were the Academy records all teachers keep on their students. His best grades were on Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. And his worst grades were class participation and Genjutsu. The teacher's comments said he mostly kept to himself and did not play well with others. Sakura frowned at this. Four man teams were there for a reason. At some point you have to depend on your team mates or you get killed or worse.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and flipped the pages to the next profile. Next was the Uchiha scion, Sasuke Uchiha. Age 12, gender male, and born July 23, year of the Kyuubi attack. Physical description: black hair, black eyed (Sharingan not active). The subject was tall for his age, will grow very tall based on the physicals of previous Uchihas. The subject is known for wearing blue and white. Like the proflie before, it listed the weight and height measurements.

The records state that the subject excelled in Ninjutsu. The subject is noted to excel in Taijutsu and Genjutsu, but is not the best in either area. Huh, Sakura thought amusingly, the last Uchiha not excelling in everything? The Clan must be rolling in their graves. This subject is noted for obeying authority solely when it suited him. Oh my, that reminds me so much of Obito. Would he have liked this little Uchiha? If he was here he would now what to do, Sakura thought wistfully. And the subject does not associate with anyone outside of the classroom. Another loner, she thought, great.

The last report was her Sensei's son Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze?). Age 12, gender male, and born on October 10, year of the Kyuubi attack. Physical description: bright blonde hair, blue eyed, three whisker like markings on each cheek (Kyuubi?). He looks just like Sensei, Sakura thought.

She began to reminisce of younger days. Her eyes seemed to water slightly. The Hokage coughed, shaking Sakura out of her memories. She blushed and looked back at the report. The records state that he...failed everything? Sakura was perplexed. How does a kid graduate the Academy if he failed everything? She looked to the Hokage for answers.

"The teachers were biased towards Naruto. And it did not help that he did not do his work in the Academy." The Hokage explained. Still, Sakura wanted more answers.

"Then how did he graduate? I heard the rumors but rumors are just that, rumors." Sakura demanded of the Hokage. The Hokage's face darkened. That was not good; Sakura raised one brow in return, silently waiting for the Hokage to continue.

"We had a traitor in our midst." He said. Sakura started to look alarmed. Seeing her face, the Hokage quickly added," Mizuki was the traitor, and he was captured. Naruto and Iruka caught and apprehended him. Thus on these grounds Naruto was able to pass."

"That must have been an interesting night." Sakura thought out loud. The Hokage grinned, making him look slightly younger. For a second Sakura thought that would be all, until the Hokage dropped his grin.

"He also knows about his captive inside him." The Hokage suddenly said. Startled Sakura didn't process what he said until the Hokage repeated what he said several times.

"Does this change anything Lord Hokage?" She questioned. Does this mean I will have to watch Naruto more than the other two genin? The question went unspoken.

"No, he is a genin of the Konohagakure village and he will be treated as such." He said pointy. He directed his attention to the mountain of paperwork he had on his desk. Sakura knew a dismissal when she saw one. Bowing, she left his office. She looked at the empty hallway.

"Tomorrow I meet my new little team." She said. As she walked, she planned on how to make an impression on these brats. Smirking she made the seal for teleportation.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later, a young boy was seen walking with his father to a restaurant. The only thing that seperated these two from other people was the fact both were white haired. The man was dressed in typical Jounin attire, he had his hair up in a ponytail and he wore the Konoha headband on his forehead. The boy wore a black shirt with a single stripe on each sleeve,typical Shinobi pants with it and he also had the headband wrapped around his head.

Both quietly entered the restaurant and sat down in a booth. The elder man manuvered his son and himself to a position where he faced any possible exits.

Many think that being a Shinobi is like a 9 to 5 day job. However, all Shinobi know better. You are always on the job. Just because you have a day off does not mean that your enemies take a break as well. You learn to keep yourself on alert at all times.

The man discreetly checked out his surrounding areas. No possible threats to be found here, he thought. He also noticed his son copying him, though the boy made it obivous than he did.

The man bowed his head to hide his smile. Too bad his son noticed his smile, and he scowled at his father. The boy looked so tiny compared to his giant of a man father, that his scowl looked more like a pout.

A stotic waitress came to their table with a pen and pad in hand. If she saw the two glance around the place suspiciously, she choosednot to comment on it. The restaurant was notorious for its paranoid clientele. Shinobi of all shapes and sizes came here.

Once the duo placed their order the waitress left with the promise of drinks. As she left, the boy's father Sakumo turned towards his son.

"You know Shinobi do not pout, Kakashi." The father lightly chided. The boy narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to quietly retort.

"Father, I have barely began my journey as a Shinobi." Kakashi said. He moved the headband he recently recieved up and down to emphasize his statement. That boy is going to get himself in a lot of trouble, Sakumo thought. The fact he is quick to retort is merely a sign. Sakumo inwardly sent a prayer of thanks to any higher power, that Kakashi's sensei has not done anything to him yet. Although if my son is hurt, that Sensei of his will have to answer to me,Sakumo thought.

"Hey Kakashi who did you get as your Jounin Sensei?" Sakumo was away on a mission when his son graduated and became a genin. He had barely made it to his house when his son whisked him away to this dinning establishment. Drinking his tea Sakumo calmly waited for his son to answer.

Kakashi shook his head, white hair flopping all over the place and looked upset. His memorable new teacher was something that was difficult to handle,let alone explain to his father.

"My Sensei is a loud mouth, pink haired Kunoichi." Kakashi said sounding frustrated. Sakumo spit out his drink and did an honest to god double take. He began to quielty giggle,that giggle turned into a hearty laugh.

Although Kakashi was confused as to why his father was laughing, he started to smile as well. He did not, however, realize the effect his smile had on the female population.

While Sakumo looked at his son in amusement, gasps and squeals could be heard in the restaurant. Both father and son looked around just to see patrons of the female variety looking at Kakashi. Some of them seemed to have hearts in their eyes, others cooed at Kakashi. Even the stoic waitress was slightly flushed as she delivered their food and dismissed herself. However Kakashi only focused on his father waiting for an answer as to why Sakumo laughed.

With his humor under control Sakumo brought his plate closer, gathering his chopsticks in his right hand Sakumo started to eat. Still impatient for answers but unwilling to starve Kakashi followed his example.

So oblivious was he, that Kakashi failed to notice a young, blond girl dressed in purple approach the table with two boys unwillingly dragged in her arms. Once she got to the table she grabbed Kakashi by the front of his shirt and ferociously shook him.

"Is it true that YOU got Last Laugh Haruno?!" She roared at him. It's not fair she wanted that Jounin not some guy who smoked alot. The woman was what she wanted to be when she grew up, the blonde girl thought.

**The nickname I used for Sakura Haruno is from the amazing writer ShanatheShort. I have permission to use it. And many thanks to my reviewers for stopping and commenting on my story. Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Kakashi did not reply quickly enough Ino continued to violently shake him. She spewed out insults that had Sakumo, a grown man, blushing. Some of those insults were so creative that Sakumo mentally filed them away for later use. Kakashi allowed the furious blonde continue to manhandle him, because frankly he was too tired to fight her off. That teacher of his was really crazy.

In an effort to distract her Kakashi asked Ino a question. "Last Laugh Haruno?"

This question made Ino see red. How dare he get someone like Jounin Haruno and not even know who she is! Ino internally seethed. Jounin Haruno was _so_ awesome and everything! Unaware of the customers staring at Ino in annoyance, Ino continued to manhandle Kakashi.

His efforts were in vain for Ino wasn't the one who answered, but it was his father that answered. After gently prying Ino off his son, Sakumo looked at both of them and gestured Ino to sit with them. She did so reluctantly. Kakashi tried to subtly move away from her, but stopped when Sakumo raised his brows at him.

"Now Kakashi and Ino correct?" Sakumo wanted to assume that Ino was a Yamanaka, because the blue eyes with no pupils and the blonde hair were a big tip off. "Do you wish to know more about Jounin Haruno or do you wish to continue your little scuffle?" Sakumo, while he enjoyed watching the genins squabble, didn't want to waste his lunch babysitting two greenies. Though Sakumo knows Sakura very well it was considered bad form to not address her by her rank.

"Yes sir. "Both genins answered in unison. The two quickly looked at each other, blushed, then looked away. Embarrassed by her actions, Ino could not meet Sakumo's eyes for fear of disapproval. Kakashi felt the same as Ino, but tried to hide his emotions by rearranging his facial express.

Fortunately they did not have to worry as Sakumo was no longer focused on them, but focused on something inward. Whatever earned Sakumo's attention seemed to dissipate after a moment. Shaking his head and moving his white hair around, Sakumo began to speak.

"During the war, many fresh out of the academy genins were placed on the frontlines. This allowed the older, more experienced shinobi to be assigned the more dangerous missions. I had the distinct pleasure of meeting your sensei Kakashi when she was younger."

_Sakumo Hatake, senior Jounin of Konohagakure, was wearily waiting for reinforcements by the border of Kusagakure. His four man cell was waiting to be relieved of their post and to finally return to home. The posting near one of the many rivers near Kusa was manned by three cells, each of which Sakumo worked with in the past. _

_The leaves rustled and the rush of water could be heard throughout the entire forests. So silent the forest was that anyone trying to enter it would be heard immediately. However the lush forests of Kusa did not do anything to impede the feeling of uneasiness. Logically Sakumo knew that there were no enemy nin in the forest but his gut was telling him that there was something in the woods. _

"_Sakumo there's something in the woods." Takashi, Sakumo's second in command, apparently felt the same as well. He then gestured to their other teammates to be ready._

_The very grounds of the forest began to tremble as though there was an earthquake occurring. Wind began to pick up, howling like wolves who have found prey. Shadows began to form, getting closer and closer to where Sakumo and his team were. Those shadows formed into 8 very fast moving figures. Four of them were running from the others. While Takashi was able to identify two enemies nin, Sakumo was able to recognize at least four Konoha shinobi. One of the chasers happened to be, shockingly enough, the infamous Yellow Flash. With that in mind Sakumo could only imagine that the other three trying to keep up with him was the newly formed Team 7._

_The Yellow Flash managed to quickly cut down two of the enemy using his Rasengan. Concentrating on retrieving something from the bodies of his enemies, Minato allowed his students to take down the rest. The last two were taken down brutally by his students. The Yellow Flashes only male student distracted one of the enemies, while his dark haired girl attacked from behind._

"_What a loser! Betcha can't catch me!" The boy must be an Uchiha, taunted. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. The ninja tried to grab the boy, but he managed to slip away very fast. The ninja chased after him, but fell into a trap that the girl created. With their enemy down the boy raised his hand for his teammate to hit. She did so hesitantly. Smiling at his teammate Obito started to chatter excitedly._

"_Rin, did see that! We were so awesome." This was their team's very first mission since graduating. "Sakura couldn't have done it better than us Rin." Obito's smile was blinding and infectious. Rin began to smile as well. Both were oblivious to the fact their pink haired teammate was finishing with hers as well. Yet they could hear her yell from across the clearing._

"_MY HAIR IS NATURAL, YOU BASTARD!" BOOM. The sound of exploding tags was deafening. The ground rumbled again then everything was silent again save for the raggedy breathing_

_. All the Konoha shinobi turned to where Sakura was standing victoriously over her enemy. While they mightn't have known each other very long, Rin and Obito knew that Sakura's temper was freaking scary. Obito and Rin looked at each other and ran towards their temperamental team mate._

"_What happened, Pinky?" Obito called out. Sakura glared at him, while Rin hide her smile behind her hand._

"_That guy laughed at my hair." Sakura pouted, making her teammates laugh. Really? Why was it that every time she came across someone, they laughed at her. Yeah , so what if her hair was pink. It isn't the worst colour out there._

_While the younger members of Team 7 were quietly chatting, Minato walked up Sakumo and his. In old Konoha tradition Minato clasped hands with Sakumo. The two held for a few seconds, then Minato said, "You are relieved of your station."_

_Nodding, Sakumo looked to his four man cell and quickly left. Takashi looked at Sakumo and said, "Those kids are crazy."_

"And that is how your teacher earned her name." Sakumo concluded.

Ino and Kakashi looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Ino was slightly confused.

"That wasn't the first time Jounin Haruno was ridiculed for her… hair and it wasn't the last. It was her reaction that earned her that name. You only managed to laugh once at her before Haruno killed you." That statement sent chills up the genins spine. Oh God what was he getting into, Kakashi faintly thought.

Elsewhere in Konoha.

Standing outside the Konohagakure Hospital a short, pink haired woman waited. Checking her watch Sakura tried entering the building to physically remove her friend-slash-old teammate from her shift but then stopped herself from trying. Rin, unlike her, was always punctual and wouldn't blow off Sakura. So for these reasons, Sakura willingly waited for Rin to come outside. However it didn't stop Sakura from fidgeting every few seconds.

For a moment she tried standing still…it didn't help one bit. As an active kunoichi, Sakura didn't enjoy standing still for long periods of time. If she did, Sakura would have become an ANBU, but alas she did not. Sighing Sakura began to mentally time how late Rin would be. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. A woman ran out of the hospital and stopped directly in front of Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry. One of my patients had a severe allegoric reaction to their medication." A tall, slender woman babbled. Brown hair and eyes with two purple markings on her face identified her as Rin Nohara, ex-team member of Team 7.

Rolling her eyes at Rin, Sakura pulled Rin by the arm. "Let's go eat already. I'm starving."


End file.
